


Demon Love Song

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: One of these days, Dean is going to follow his libido right to his doom.





	Demon Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- I don’t own them
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for cozy_coffee in for the prompt of Any, any/any, a white demon love song ( The killers)

XXX

Naturally Dean spotted her before Sam did. The man had highly attuned senses when it came to finding attractive or interesting people, female or male. She made her way across the club like a fairytale princess, hair so pale it was white gold, skin like moonlight. Most of the men and several women did a double take as she moved toward Dean smooth as a lake on a windless day. It didn’t take her long to convince Dean to dance with her, and then leave the club very soon after.

Annoyed, Sam settled his bill and stalked out after them. He hadn’t even wanted to come here. Bars and clubs were more Dean’s thing than his, and with his luck, he’d have to find his own way home tonight and pray Dean had gone back to her place. The last thing he needed was to hear _that_ going on all night. He checked out the shadowy parking lot just to be sure he’d have to call a cab. It wouldn’t be like Dean to leave his car but maybe she was the type to insist on driving.

Sam widened his eyes. Something didn’t look right. Dean sprawled on the hood of his precious Impala, seemingly insensate with his pants around his knees. The woman gyrated over him but motionless sex wasn’t Dean’s normal style – not to mention out in public completely. He was kinda pervy but there were limits. No, that wasn’t right.  
Stealthy as incoming fog, Sam ghosted closer. That’s when he spotted something white and nebulous passing between his brother and the woman. He rolled his eyes. Of course. Leave it to Dean to fall for the white demon love song. Clubs were the natural playground for succubi. _How to deal with a succubus before she kills Dean? Tricky with her on top of him_.

That in mind, he reached into his jacket pocket and closed the distance between them. So busy gnawing on Dean’s life force, she didn’t notice him. He tugged out a water pistol filled with a concoction he’d been tinkering with, a mix of holy water and sea salt. He managed to get right up on her and blasted her in the back of her head. She shrieked, flailing.

Toppling backwards she hit the cracked pavement with a thud. He emptied the pistol all over her, leaving nothing but white ash. Sighing, Sam pocketed the plastic pistol and tried not to look directly at his brother whose body had slithered off the car and folded up, bare-assed on the ground. 

“Dean, you with me?” he asked, and Dean groaned. Sam turned to him, hauling him up, managing to catch his jeans before they ended up around Dean’s ankles. He yanked them up and let Dean rest against the Impala. “Dean?”

“I feel like shit.”

“Feeding a succubus will do that to you.” Sam managed a weak smile. The string of invectives spilling out of Dean’s mouth convinced him his brother would be fine. He tucked Dean into the passenger seat and stole the keys to the Impala.

“Who said you could drive?”

“I’m not the one who was demon chow,” Sam replied, a little smug. Dean cussed some more but fell asleep quickly. Sam headed for home, relieved to the bone that they both would live to fight another day.


End file.
